Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to a context awareness proximity based mechanism for establishment of wireless communication connection.
Wireless communication technologies (e.g., Bluetooth® wireless communication standard, wireless local area network (WLAN) communication standard, etc.) are typically employed for exchanging communications between two or more communication devices. For example, the Bluetooth wireless communication standard can be employed for exchanging communications between fixed or mobile Bluetooth-enabled devices over short distances. When a destination communication device is within range of an initiating communication device, the initiating communication device can authenticate and validate the destination communication device. Accordingly, a communication link for exchanging communications can then be established between the initiating and the destination communication devices.